One night
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Harry wird nach seinem 1.Jahr von den Dursleys ausgesetzt,Snape muss ihn suchen.Noch ahnt keiner,wieviel in einer einzigen Nacht passieren kann.Werden sie lernen sich zu vertstehen oder werden sie sich danach noch mehr hassen? NONSlash jetzt in Kapiteln!
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:**

Tja, wie soll ich sagen, es gehört nicht mir (und ist in anderen Händen als meinen wohl auch besser aufgehoben), aber das hält mich ja nicht zwangsläufig davon ab mit dem HP Universum zu spielen.

**Kommentar:**

Wundert euch nicht, ich habe die ff nicht verändert, sondern ihn nur in Kapitel unterteilt.

**Warnungen:**

Vielleicht sollte ich vor der Erwähnung von Kindesvernachlässigung warnen.

Also, on with the show oder anders gesagt:

**One Night**

Quietschende Reifen, die Tür aufgerissen, ein einziger kraftvoller Stoß und Harry flog bäuchlings auf die schlammige Erde. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, doch der Schreck darüber, dass er mit irgendetwas abgeworfen wurde, ließ ihn in der Bewegung erstarren. Bis er bemerkte, dass es eine alte schäbige Decke war und der 11-jährigen Gryffindor wieder auf den Füßen stand, war Onkel Vernons Wagen schon um die Ecke der engen Gasse gebogen und auf nimmer wieder sehen verschwunden.

„Onkel Vernon, wohin willst du…?" Natürlich hörte er ihn nicht.

Eine ganze Weile stand Harry einfach perplex im Regen, einen Zipfel der Decke unbewusst umklammert und blickte zum Ausgang der Gasse, dann endlich löste er sich aus seiner Erstarrung, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen, um die verräterischen Tränen verschwinden zu lassen und stapfte immer noch wie betäubt zur linken Wand.

Sie war ebenso dreckig und nass wie der Boden und Harry selbst, doch es war ihm vollkommen egal, als er sich daran herunter sinken ließ.

Er konnte es nicht verstehen! Als er aus Hogwarts wiedergekommen war, hatten die Dursleys ihn weitestgehend ignoriert, was für ihre Verhältnisse schon an Freundlichkeit grenzte, und nun das hier!

Sein Onkel hatte ihn mürrisch ins Auto geladen mit der Begründung, er müsse ihm beim Einkaufen helfen. Allein das hätte ihn skeptisch werden lassen müssen! Sein Onkel nahm ihn _ nie _irgendwohin mit. Noch nicht einmal die Decke im Fußraum vor dem Beifahrersitz hatte er zu dieser Zeit bemerkt.

Nur das ungute Gefühl, das ihm flau im Magen werden ließ, war da gewesen.

…

Jetzt war nichts mehr da. Keine Dursleys, keine Ahnung, was er nun tun sollte und niemand, der ihm helfen konnte.

Harry spürte wie die Angst ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, wie sie seinen Körper zittern und seine Beine weich werden ließ.

_Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie konnte er mit den anderen in Kontakt treten? Wo war er überhaupt? _

Nur auf eine Frage kannte er die Antwort: Er würde niemandem schreiben können. Nicht Ron oder Hermine und ebenso wenig irgendwem in Hogwarts. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er noch nicht mal wusste, wo die Winkelgasse war oder was sie vielleicht mit Hedwig machten, jetzt wo er nicht da war. _Hedwig! Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut._

„Warum muss das…?"

Eine Stimme von der Seite unterbrach ihn:

„Na, was haben wir denn da? Einen kleinen Bengel ganz allein auf der Straße, na so was?"

Harry fuhr erschrocken auf, wirbelte herum und fand sich Auge in Auge mit einem ungefähr 16-Jährigen in schäbiger Kleidung. Die schnarrende, kratzige Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sein Herz hämmerte wild in der Brust, während er stolpernd an der Wand entlang zurückwich.

„Was denn, was denn? Sag mir erst mal, was du in unserem Revier willst, bevor du abhaust!"

_In unserem? Gab es mehrere als nur den einen Kerl?_

Der hagere, aber muskulöse Junge ging weiter auf ihn zu, ein dreckiges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, immer schneller bis Harry in seiner Flucht schmerzhalt mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand prallte. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte der Bengel ihn am Kragen seines übergroßen T-Shirts gepackt und hochgezerrt, sodass nur noch seine Zehenspitzen den Boden berührten.

„Ich will etwas von dir haben, wenn du hier länger bleiben willst!"

„A…aber ich will doch gar nicht!", die gestotterte Rechtfertigung brachte dem armen Gryffindor eine schallernde Ohrfeige ein.

„Werd nicht frech! Mir ist egal, ob du zufällig hier bist, will ich Entschädigung."

„Ich hab doch nichts!"

Harry war wieder den Tränen nahe.

„So? Und was ist das hier?" Damit riss er ihm die Decke aus der Hand und warf sie in eine der großen Pfützen.

„Nicht dass ich das Ding wollte, aber was soll's. Dann werde ich dir eben eine Abreibung erteilen, bevor du dich von hier fortmachst so schnell du noch kannst!"

Harry strampelte und trat, doch ein einziger gezielter Schlag in den Magen machte seiner Gegenwehr ein Ende, ließ ihn zu einem hilflosen Opfer werden, während ein Schlag ins Gesicht ihn vor Schmerz aufschreien ließ.

onononononon

„Was heißt das, der Bengel ist seit drei Tagen verschwunden?!", donnerte Severus Snape, nachdem Dumbledore ihm den Grund erklärt hatte, warum er Harry Potter suchte musste.

_Dieses unsäglich dumme, arrogante Balg war wahrscheinlich von zuhause abgehauen und jetzt sollte es an ihm sein, auszubaden, was Potter getan hatte? Nein, nicht solange er etwas dazu zu sagen hatte!_

„Severus, ich weiß deine Sorge zu schätzen, aber wir müssen jetzt Ruhe bewahren."

Wenn das möglich war, verengten sich die Augen des Slytherin noch mehr, als er jetzt einen Schritt zurücktrat, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend.

„Das ist keine Sorge, Albus. Ich frage mich nur, was dein _Goldjunge_ jetzt wieder ausgeheckt hat. Ich werde mich nicht nach Surrey begeben, nur weil Potter meint, es sei unter seiner Würde in den Ferien bei seinen Verwandten zu bleiben." Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein zischendes Flüstern, Bedrohlichkeit, troff aus jedem Wort.

Albus ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er hatte trotz allem den ehrlichen Schock gesehen, der über die hageren Züge gehuscht war, als er ihm vom Verschwinden des Jungen berichtet hatte.

_Natürlich fragte Severus sich, was Harry dieses Mal getan hatte. Ihm war wohl bekannt, dass er die vermeintliche Angewohnheit des Gryffindors, sich über Regeln hinwegzusetzen verabscheute. Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass ihm das Wohlergehen jedes einzelnen Schülers wichtig war. _

Er hatte gewusst, dass Severus wettern würde, aber er wusste ebenso ohne jeden Zweifel, dass der Slytherin am Ende nach Harry suchen würde und ihn, wenn es in seiner Macht stand, wohlbehalten wieder zurückbringen würde.

„Severus, wie ich dir eben bereits erklärt habe, hat Arabella Harry vor drei Tagen zum letzten Mal gesehen. Mehr wissen wir nicht. Vielleicht könntest du bei der Gelegenheit ja gleich herausfinden, was der Grund für Harrys Verschwinden ist."

Snape wollte protestieren, doch Dumbledore hob die Hand und gebot ihm Schweigen.

„Da du der festen Überzeugung zu sein scheinst, dass Harry der Schuldige in dieser Situation ist, wäre es nur fair, wenn du derjenige bist, der es herausfindet."

Zu gern hätte Severus den Blick abgewandt, als Albus ihn jetzt intensiv über seine Brillengläser hinweg ansah, doch das hätte sein Stolz niemals zugelassen. Der Schulleiter wusste das und nutzte es aus wie ein wahrer Slytherin. Natürlich würde er es tun…. Er hatte diesem Blick, diesem Mann, gleichfalls Mentor und Freund, noch nie etwas verweigern können.

Am Ende würde er es immer tun.

Onononononon

Harry rollte sich vollkommen erschöpft und leicht zitternd in die nasse Decke ein. Der Kerl von der Straße hatte ihm tatsächlich eine Lektion erteilt, bevor es Harry endlich gelungen war sich zu befreien. Ein zugeschwollenes Auge hatte er jetzt, sein ganzer Körper tat weh, von den zahlreichen blauen Flecken, die er sich bei seiner verzweifelten Strampelei und der darauf folgenden Flucht zugezogen hatte.

Er sah es immer noch vor sich: Das von Schmerz verzerrte Gesicht des anderen, als er es in vollkommener Panik schließlich doch fertig gebracht hatte ihn zwischen die Beine zu treten. Es war Zufall gewesen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Der Schläger hatte ihn fallen gelassen und Harry war so schnell er konnte davon gestolpert.

Weit war er gerannt - die Decke aus unerfindlichen Gründen fest mit der Faust umschlossen – bis er sich müde irgendwo in eine halbwegs regengeschützte Ecke hatte drücken können. Er musste irgendwann genau auf die alte löchrige Wolldecke raufgefallen sein und sie dann mit genommen haben. Genau konnte er das nicht mehr sagen.

Mehr als ein Tag war seither vergangen, er hatte versucht etwas zu essen zu finden und war gescheitert. Der Dreck und Schlamm in seinen Haaren, seiner Kleidung und auf seiner Haut wäre nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn die Feuchtigkeit nicht so erbärmlich hätte frieren lassen.

Er ließ den Tränen und Schluchzern endlich freien Lauf, nicht wissend, dass Hilfe bald allarmiert werden würde.

Onononononon

Severus konzentrierte sich auf das Richtungsgefühl, welches der Zauberstab ihm gab. Er hatte mit der alten Mrs. Figg gesprochen und erst nach viel zu langer Zeit aus ihrem Geschwafel einige nützliche Informationen herausfiltern können.

„Der arme Junge ist mit Dursley ins Auto gestiegen, das ist jetzt knapp drei Tage her… ja, drei Tage. Der arme Junge… ich hab's ja immer gesagt… ja immer gesagt!", hatte sie gemurmelt, während Severus die Ineffizienz ihres Berichtes verflucht hatte.

„Sie fangen an sich zu wiederholen, wissen Sie noch etwas, oder kann ich gehen, um den Tag vielleicht als nicht ganz verschwendet ansehen und noch andere Dinge zu tun, als Ihnen zuzuhören?", war seine barsche Antwort gewesen. Entweder sie hatte ihn ärgern wollen oder sie hatte seinen Sarkasmus wirklich nicht bemerkt, denn als die Alte jetzt überlegte, tat sie es mit grausamer Langsamkeit.

„Hmm, ja… mal sehen… Dursley ist allein wiedergekommen."

Das waren alle Informationen, die er vorerst benötigte. Bevor sie weiter vor sich hin lamentieren konnte, hatte er auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht und war appariert.

Jetzt folgte er nur noch dem _Hominem revelio_ Zauber – seit Stunden wie er frustriert feststellte – und hoffte darauf Potter noch vor Morgen zu finden.

_Warum musste der Gryffindor ihm eigentlich immer nur Schwierigkeiten machen? _

Die Umgebung wurde zusehends heruntergekommener, so schlimm jetzt, dass er sich ernsthaft fragte, was Potter in so einer Gegend suchte.

_Nur Ärger wahrscheinlich! _Dachte er, als raue Stimmen von mehreren Jugendlichen seine Überlegungen unterbrachen.

„Was ist das denn für ein Vogel?"

„Wie ist der Alte denn angezogen? Hat er vergessen, dass Halloween erst in ein paar Monaten ist?", riefen sie so laut, dass er es deutlich verstand, obwohl das Gespräch angeblich nur unter ihnen stattfand. Snape wusste, wen er vor sich hatte:

_Halbwüchsige Straßenschläger, die hatten ihm heute noch gefehlt. _

…

_Warum nur war da dieses ungute Gefühl, das nichts mit seiner eigenen Sicherheit zu tun hatte?_

Als sie begannen ihn einzukreisen, zögerte er nicht lange. Ihre Absicht war so deutlich erkennbar, dass er das nicht musste.

Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung stand er vor dem ersten, rammte ihm den Handballen unter den Kiefer, bevor er sich darüber wundern konnte, wie schnell der Fremde sich bewegt hatte und stieß gleich darauf seinen Ellenbogen hart in den Magen desjenigen, der ihn von hinten hatte angreifen wollen.

Die beiden verbliebenen gingen jetzt da ihre Kameraden sich vor Schmerzen krümmend am Boden lagen schleunigst auf Abstand.

„Hey Melvin, lass uns lieber unsere Messer rausholen, vielleicht is'es einer, der die kleine Made sucht, der du eine verpasst hast! Mit dem sollten wir jetzt gleich aufräumen!"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Severus war schneller als jemand hätte ahnen können hinter ihn getreten und stieß ihm jetzt mit voller Wucht die Faust zwischen Wirbelsäule und Schulterblatt. Einen Moment lang verdrehte er nur die Augen, dann sackte er zu Boden.

_Wie überheblich und dumm sie doch waren. Hatten sie denn nie gelernt, wie töricht es war, seinem Feind zu verraten, was man vorhatte? _

Der letzte verbliebene wich hastig zurück, als der furchteinflößende Schwarzhaarige auf ihn zu rauschte.

„Du wirst mir erzählen, was dein zart besaiteter Freund mit _der kleinen Made _gemeint hat, oder du wirst dich auf der Stelle zu ihm gesellen." Es war gar nicht nötig, dass der Tränkemeister die Stimme hob.

„Bist du verrückt, Alter? Ich werd gar nichts tun! Du…" Snape hatte ihn an der Kehle gepackt, bevor der Halbstarke seine Beleidigung zu Ende bringen konnte.

„Jetzt!"

Onononononon

Einige Minuten später eilte Severus weiter dem Gefühl nach, das der Zauber ihm vermittelte, wobei sich – vollkommen unerwünscht – ganz andere Gefühle dazugesellten.

_Wer wusste schon wie hart der Kerl zugeschlagen hatte? ‚Einem einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen' war ein weiter Begriff. _

Ein leises Grollen tief in seiner Kehle verlieh seiner Laune Ausdruck, während seine Schritte sich vollkommen unbewusst beschleunigten und er in Grübeleien versunken weiter suchte.

_Er hätte sich die Zeit nehmen sollen, diesem verdammten Bandenführer ganz genau zu zeigen wie wenig er davon hielt, wenn jemand Kinder schlug! Aber nein, dazu hatte er keine Zeit. _

Onononononon

Harry hatte Hunger und Durst! Ihm war eiskalt und sein einziger Gedanke, während er sich am dritten Abend zu Boden sinken ließ, war: Hilf mir doch jemand… irgendjemand!

Am zweiten Tag hatte er noch versucht die Winkelgasse zu finden, ja irgendwen zu finden, der ihm sagen konnte, wo er sich überhaupt befand, doch alle Häuser schienen seit Jahren verlassen. Dort, wo er Menschen hätte finden können, trieb sich die Bande von Jugendlichen herum, die ihm einen Teil seiner Misere eingebrockt hatte und es erfüllte ihn jedesmal mit Angst, wenn er daran dachte wieder zurück zu gehen.

Also hatte er hier versucht Nahrung oder Hilfe zu finden…

Vergeblich.

Ebenso vergeblich schien das Unterfange zu sein, seine mittlerweile wieder trockenen Haare vom Schlamm zu befreien, der sich darin verfangen hatte. Selbst der Regen, der in den letzten zwei Tagen unablässig gefallen war, hatte dies nicht vermocht. Totunglücklich und verzweifelt sank Harry unter der fadenscheinigen Decke bald in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Wenn die Frustration ihn für heute nicht zum Aufgeben gezwungen hätte, wäre es wohl die Erschöpfung gewesen.

Onononononon

Leise Geräusche ließen Harry aus dem Schlaf hochfahren. Er wollte sich aufrappeln, doch von der komischen Liegeposition steife Glieder und die Verletzungen der vergangenen Tage ließen ihn kaum hörbar stöhnend für den Moment wieder zurücksinken. Atemlos horchte er in die fast vollkommene Stille hinein. Die Schritte näherten sich, entschlossen und zielgerichtet.

_Was, wenn es die Bande von vor zwei Tagen war? Was, wenn sie jetzt alle gekommen waren?!_

Noch einmal versuchte er sich zu erheben, vorsichtig und so leise wie möglich, und diesmal funktionierte es. Halb hinter der verbeulten Mülltonne kauernd, lugte er daran vorbei. Er sah nur eine dunkle Silhouette an der Wand.

_Wer war das?_

Die Stimme, die er im nächsten Moment leise schimpfen hörte, ließ sein Herz fast einen Aussetzer machen:

„Wo kann dieser Bengel hin verschwunden sein? Hat er sich etwa vom Erdboden verschlucken lassen, nur um mich zu ärgern?" Das Schnarren war unverkennbar, die Gereiztheit, die Stimme, welche auch flüsternd jeden Schüler zum heulen bringen konnte:

Snape.

Die Erkenntnis traf Harry wie einen Schlag. Im einen Moment kauerte er angsterfüllt hinter der Tonne und im nächsten erkannte er, dass von allen Menschen, die ihn hätten finden können, Snape es geschafft hatte. Er war sich bewusst, den Blechrand der Mülltonne zu umklammern, dann spürte er in Zeitlupe wie er seine Balance verlor und mitsamt dem Ding nach vorne fiel. Ein merkwürdiger, erschrockener Laut entwich ihm, dann schlug er der Länge nach hin, begleitet von lautem Poltern.

Severus wirbelte gerade rechtzeitig herum, um nach dem komischen, definitiv menschlichen Ausruf eine alte Mülltonne umfallen zu sehen. Unverkennbar dahinter entdeckte er einen schmächtigen Jungen.

Gerade hatte Harry sich auf die Seite gerollt und wollte ausstehen, als die Tonne von ihm weggerissen wurde.

„Waah!!" Der Gryffindor dachte er würde vor Schreck sterben! Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand das Ding mit solcher Wucht aus dem Weg räumen würde und in seiner Panik vergaß er für den Moment völlig, dass es nicht die Bande gewesen war, sondern Snape. Er hielt sich die Arme vors Gesicht, nicht fähig einen verzweifelten Schluchzer zu unterdrücken.

„Potter." Der Tonfall ließ Harrys Kopf hochrucken, um den Professor ansehen. Zum ersten Mal seit er den Slytherin kannte, hatte er erstaunt geklungen. Ein Blick in die schwarzen Augen sagte ihm, warum.

Er musste schrecklich aussehen… nicht im mindesten so wie der Professor sich den ach so arroganten Gryffindor vorgestellt hatte. Harry wusste nicht, woher plötzlich diese Erkenntnis kam, aber er war sich hundert prozentig sicher, dass Snape einen ungezogenen Jungen erwartet hatte, schmollend, weil man ihn gefunden hatte.

Nun, er war weit gefehlt. Um genau zu sein, war es das Gegenteil.

Harry brachte es nicht fertig mit fester Stimme zu sprechen, als Snape jetzt langsam seine Fassung wiederfand.

„Pro…fessor, Sie habe..en mich gefunden", sprudelten die Worte hastig und erleichtert aus ihm heraus, während er sich schwankend erhob.

Jetzt hatte der Slytherin auch seine Stimme wiedergefunden:

„Merlin Potter, was hast du in den letzten Tagen getrieben? So kann doch keiner in 72 Stunden zugerichtet werden! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht abzuhauen, und auch noch in diese Gegend?" Neben eisiger Schärfe bestimmte immer noch Unglaube Snapes Tonfall, während er sich mit verschränkten Armen vor seinem Schüler aufbaute.

Harry war es zu viel, die Tränen, die seine Wangen hinunter strömten, vermochte er nicht aufzuhalten, als er jetzt sprach:

„Ich bin nicht weggelaufen!! Mein On… kel hat mich… hier ausgesetzt und dann wollte ich zurück, aber da war die… ser Kerl. Und der hat…!", weiter kam er nicht. Er konnte nur hilflos nach Luft schnappen. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag: Alles tat ihm weh, sogar sein Bauch vor Hunger und Durst, er war dreckig und ihm war eiskalt!

Dies alles sah auch Snape, als der den schmächtigen Jungen jetzt eindringlich musterte. Es rührte etwas in ihm, trotz seiner Entschlossenheit den 11-Jährigen für eine exakte Kopie seines Vaters zu halten. Er schritt auf Potter zu, um sich die offensichtlichen Verletzungen näher anzusehen, doch der unsägliche Bengel wich verschreckt zurück.

„Potter!", grollte er, nicht einsehend, was es für einen Grund für dieses Verhalten geben sollte. Als der Junge einen fast quiekenden, verängstigten Laut von sich gab, sobald er seinen Arm ergriff und ihn mit Leichtigkeit wieder zu sich zog, sandte er ihm einen wahrhaft furchteinflößenden Blick.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Potter, du hast nicht den geringsten Grund vor mir zurückzuweichen!"

Einen Moment lang wollte Harry protestieren, obwohl sein Verstand ihm sagte, dass dies der Wahrheit entsprach, dann sprach Snape weiter und beruhigte ihn ein wenig, ohne es zu wissen.

„Dumbledore hat mich geschickt, um dich zu suchen und das tue ich nun seit Stunden, also denk nicht mal daran jetzt ein Theater zu veranstalten. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Die Worte brachten den verängstigten Gryffindor wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Ja, Sir", brachte Harry immer noch atemlos hervor. „Gut", brummte der tiefe Bariton.

Der Gryffindor versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, als Snape jetzt sein Kinn in die Hand nahm und seinen Kopf so neigte, dass mehr Licht auf das linke, zugeschwollene Auge fiel. Kurzzeitig wunderte Harry sich, ob er ihn schlagen würde, jetzt da er die andere Hand erhob, doch überrascht stellte er nun fest, dass der Professor lediglich etwas Dreck von seinem Gesicht wischte, um den Bluterguss besser begutachten zu können.

„Als erstes wirst du ein Bad nehmen, wenn wir da sind!", murmelte Snape leise, wobei Harry fast sicher war, dass er nicht mit ihm sprach, sondern mit sich selbst sprach. Abrupt ließ der Professor jetzt den Gryffindor los und erhob sich, Harry einen Moment lang musternd, bevor er erneut sprach:

„Komm, Potter, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit und ich möchte noch vor Morgen früh Zuhause ankommen."

„Zuhause? Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Harry leise und verwirrt, während sie sich in Bewegung setzten. Einen Augenblick lang sah es so aus, als würde der Slytherin nicht antworten, dann schnarrte er:

„Was glaubst du denn? Dass ich mit dir heute Abend noch von England nach Schottland appariere? Und das auch noch, so dreckig wie du im Moment bist? Nein, Danke. Wir werden heute Nacht bei mir Zuhause Halt machen."

Harry starrte ihn an, auch wenn er den Teil mit dem Apparieren nicht ganz verstand.

_Der Professor nahm ihn mit zu sich nach Hause? Und hatte er nicht etwas von Bad gesagt? Hoffentlich kein kaltes…._

Energisch schritt Severus mit Harry im Schlepptau zum Ende der Gasse, dann drehte er sich um.

_Er hätte Potter zwar lieber beim Schulleiter oder bei Poppy abgeliefert, aber er würde einen Teufel tun und quer durch Großbritannien mit dem Jungen reisen. Vor allem hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass er ihn für das Apparieren über so eine große Distanz auf den Arm nehmen müsste._

„Potter, beeil dich und dann nimm meine Hand und lass sie nicht los bis ich es dir sage", forderte der Professor barsch und ließ in Harry die Frage aufkommen, was der Grund für diesen Befehl war.

„Na wird's bald!" Harry griff zögernd zu und schon im nächsten Moment spürte er eine Empfindung, die niemals wieder erfahren wollte. Besonders dann nicht, wenn er drei Tage lang nichts gegessen hatte. Es fühlte sich an als würde er durch eine Mangel gedreht, während um ihn herum völlige Schwärze herrschte!

Es verging nach einigen zähen Momenten, woraufhin Snapes schnarrende Stimme erneut an sein Ohr drang.

„Hättest du die Freundlichkeit jetzt wieder loszulassen?"

Doch Harry konnte nicht. Er wusste, wenn er das tat, dann würde er einfach umfallen. So schüttelte er nur kläglich den Kopf und wartete darauf, dass die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen.

Er hörte noch, dass Snape irgendetwas wenig Freundliches murmelte, dann wurde er hinter dem Professor hergezogen, anscheinend zum Haus. Wie ferngesteuert stolperte er neben dem Slytherin her, unterbewusst wahrnehmend, dass Snape immer noch seine Hand hielt, obwohl es sicherlich ein Leichtes für ihn gewesen wäre, sie Harrys schwachem Griff zu entreißen.

In der Küche angekommen, ließ er Potter los, fasste ihn mit beiden Händen unter den Achseln, bevor er umfallen konnte und hob das schmächtige, leichenblasse Kind auf einen Stuhl.

Er hätte wissen sollen, dass Apparieren Potter gerade jetzt nicht gut bekam, doch wie immer hatte er in seinem Fall genau zur falschen Zeit nicht nachgedacht. Jetzt rauschte Severus zur Spüle, nahm ein Glas, füllte es mit Leitungswasser und begab sich dann schleunigst wieder zu seinem Schüler.

Harry öffnete die zusammengekniffenen Augen abrupt, als ein Glas gegen seine Lippen gehalten wurde.

„Trink, Potter", sagte Snape und zum ersten Mal klang seine Stimme annähernd neutral. Harry tat wie geheißen, begierig nach drei Tagen endlich wieder etwas zu trinken.

„Nicht so schnell, Junge, sonst behältst du es nicht lange bei dir."

Der durstige Gryffindor nahm die Ermahnung nur unterschwellig wahr, verlangsamte jedoch sein Tempo. Es dauerte danach einige Minuten, doch schließlich konnte Harry wieder klarer sehen und das Schwindelgefühl war weitestgehend verschwunden.

„Danke, Sir." Zu seiner Beschämung klang seine Stimme genauso zittrig wie er sich fühlte.

Snape gab nur einen brummenden Laut von sich, was wohl Zustimmung ausdrücken sollte.

„Wie lange hast du nichts gegessen oder getrunken?", fragte er einen Moment später völlig unvermittelt. Der 11-Jährige senkte den Blick und sprach leise. Es war ihm unendlich peinlich.

„Seit drei Tagen." Ein Seufzen vom Älteren, dass er nur hörte und nicht sah, dann:

„Sieh mich an, wenn du mit mir sprichst und sprich lauter, wenn es innerhalb deiner Möglichkeiten liegt."

Kam es Harry nur so vor oder hatte im letzten Teil des Satzes mehr Ernst als Sarkasmus mitgeschwungen? Er sah schließlich hinauf zu den pechschwarzen Augen und wiederholte den Satz etwas lauter. Snape nickte jetzt.

„Nun gut, erst ein Bad, dann essen und dann zu deinen Verletzungen", stellte er knapp fest und bedeutete Harry dann mit einer ungeduldigen Geste ihm zu folgen.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Disclaimer:**

Tja, wie soll ich sagen, es gehört nicht mir (und ist in anderen Händen als meinen wohl auch besser aufgehoben), aber das hält mich ja nicht zwangsläufig davon ab mit dem HP Universum zu spielen.

**Kommentar:**

Wundert euch nicht, ich habe die ff nicht verändert, sondern ihn nur in Kapitel unterteilt.

**Warnungen:**

Vielleicht sollte ich vor der Erwähnung von Kindesvernachlässigung warnen.

**Kapitel 2**

„Professor, ich… ich kann doch nicht baden, wenn Sie dabei sind!", sprudelte es aus Harry hervor, noch ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte. Sein Kopf war feuerrot und dass er nur mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet war, machte es nicht besser.

Der Blick, mit dem Snape ihn jetzt ansah, ließ ihn ängstlich schlucken. Der Slytherin konnte furchterregend aussehen. Langsam wich er zurück, sich schmerzlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde. Immer wieder wurde ihm kurz schwindelig, von den konstanten Schmerzen, die von seinem blauen Auge ausgingen, einmal ganz abgesehen.

Snapes barsches Schnarren riss ihn aus den Gedanken und veranlasste ihn dazu wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben.

„Potter, ich habe keine Zeit für diesen Unsinn! Glaubst du allen Ernstes ich würde dich allein baden lassen, wenn ich sowohl weiß, dass du seit mehreren Tagen nichts gegessen hast als auch, dass du vor nicht einmal zwei Tage verprügelt worden bist?"

Vollkommen sinnloser Weise protestierte Harry:

„Er… er hat mich nicht wirklich verpr…."

Der Tränkemeister unterbrach ihn gereizt:

„Es ist unerheblich, wie schlimm du zugerichtet worden bist, Fakt ist, dass dein Körper mit mehr Blutergüssen übersät ist, als ich bei jemandem in deinem Alter heilen wollen würde und du dich deshalb jetzt schnurstracks in diese Wanne begibst ohne zu widersprechen."

Damit scheuchte er einen gründlich gescholtenen, vor allem jedoch überraschten Gryffindor ins Wasser, nachdem dieser sich verlegen murmelnd seiner Boxershorts entledigt hatte.

_Nie im Leben hätte er gedacht, dass Snape seine Verletzung beachten würde… Natürlich, der Professor hatte sich sein Auge angesehen und vorhin etwas von seinen Verletzungen gesagt, aber Harry hatte früh gelernt, dass das nicht viel heißen musste._

So stieg er Augenblicke später ins heiße Wasser, scharf Luft einziehend, als eine blutige Schramme an seinem Bein damit in Berührung kam. Sein Bein knickte ein – sein Körper auf Grund der letzten Tage geschwächt und seine Schmerztoleranz dem Ende nahe – doch bevor er einfach in die Wanne plumpsen konnte, umfasste Snape seinen Oberarm und hielt ihn aufrecht.

„_Das_ meinte ich, Mr. Potter. Ich hoffe, du benutzt jetzt endlich deinen Kopf anstatt dich von dummem Teenager-Stolz leiten zu lassen."

„Ja, Sir", kam es leise, der ausbleibende Protest nur ein weiteres Indiz für seine Verfassung.

Als Snape, nachdem er Harry vorsichtig ins Wasser hatte sinken lassen, die Ärmel hochkrempelte und einen großen Schwamm zur Hand nahm, begann sich Angst im Bauch des Gryffindors auszubreiten. Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau daran wie fest Petunia ihn als Kleinkind geschrubbt hatte. Noch Stunden später hatte seine Haut sich wund angefühlt, vor allem, wenn sie zuvor wütend auf ihn gewesen war.

Severus sah wie sein Schüler sich versteifte, jetzt da er den Schwamm zur Hand nahm. Natürlich interpretierte er es anders als es gemeint war.

„Potter, ich weiß nicht, in was für Verhältnissen du ausgewachsen bist, aber hier wirst du nicht wie ein wandelnder Lehmgolem herumstromern!"

„Nein, das will ich auch gar nicht. Ich….", Harry konnte es nicht zu Ende bringen. Wie sollte er Snape seine Angst erklären. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seinen Kopf zu senken und seinen ohnehin schon malträtierten Körper zu wappnen.

Als Snape schließlich grimmig murmelnd begann seinen Rücken zu schrubben, schaute Harry überrascht auf, so sehr unterschieden sich das Erwartete und das Gefühlte. Snapes Mundwinkel hob sich verächtlich, als er die Reaktion bemerkte.

„Was hast du gedacht, Bengel? Dass ich dir die Haut abziehe!"

Harry schüttelte hilflos den Kopf. Ja, das hatte er gedacht… in gewisser Weise jedenfalls, aber wie sollte er es Snape erklären?

„Ich… ich…." Harry hatte nicht mehr die Energie sich zu überlegen wie man einen wütenden Tränkemeister besänftigte, eine Tatsache, die seine unerfindliche Angst nicht gerade verringerte.

Neben sich hörte er Snape irritiert seufzen, dann sprach der Professor erneut.

_Er würde heute Abend ohnehin keine klaren Antworten mehr bekommen._

Sein Tonfall schneidend, die Worte beruhigender, als der Gryffindor für möglich gehalten hätte:

„Halt dich nicht mit etwas auf, das du heute ohnehin nicht mehr zustande bringst. Sei jetzt still und lass mich meine Arbeit machen." Kurz pausierte er, den Schwamm erneut mit Wasser tränkend, dann sah er Harry eindringlich an und fügte hinzu:

„Es sei denn, du hast in der Tat ernsthafte Beschwerden."

Der 11-Jährige konnte nur verblüfft nicken. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. So ergab er sich der Säuberung und sollte schon wenig später eine noch nie zuvor erlebte Erfahrung machen:

Nach einer Weile – eigentlich nur wenigen Augenblicken – versank Harry vollkommen in den fremdartigen Empfindungen. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand anders als energisch gewaschen, jedenfalls soweit er sich erinnerte. Die Bewegungen, mit denen Snape ihn jetzt praktisch von Kopf bis Fuß wusch, waren nicht schmerzhaft, wie er erwartet hatte vor allem im Hinblick auf die zahlreichen blauen Flecken und Schrammen, die seinen Körper bedeckten, sondern bestimmt und massierend.

Vielleicht war es die Erschöpfung, vielleicht die Andersartigkeit der Empfindungen, doch ohne es zu merken, lehnte Harry sich mit geschlossenen Augen in jede Bewegung, in jede Berührung, die es seinem geschundenen, verspannten Körper besser gehen ließ.

Auch Severus nahm wahr, dass der Junge nach kurzer Zeit Wachs in seinen Händen zu sein schien, was ihn ganz eigene, aber diesmal nicht minder richtige Schüsse ziehen ließ. Es war, von allem anderen einmal abgesehen kein Wunder, dass Potter so reagierte. Wenn man den Zustand bedachte, in dem er sich momentan befand. Der Junge schlief beinah im Sitzen, während er ihn vorsichtig wusch.

Erst die leise Aufforderung, er solle den Kopf leicht nach hinten neigen, riss Harry aus seinem Trance artigen Zustand. Verschlafen blinzelte er, bevor er tat wie geheißen.

„Halt jetzt still, ich möchte dein Gesicht und den Bluterguss an deinem linken Auge vom Dreck befreien und das wird auch ohne Gezappel nicht angenehm sein. Harry sah Snapes Bemühung ihm nicht wehzutun, aber auch das verhinderte den eigentlichen Schmerz nicht wirklich. Der Gryffindor versuchte aus Reflex still zu sein und sich nicht zu rühren, aber beides wollte ihm nicht recht gelingen.

Unwillkürlich gab er bald einen leisen, schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich, gleich darauf wieder verstummend und dennoch beschämt seinem Unbehagen Ausdruck verliehen zu haben.

Snape jedoch verhielt sich anders als erwartet. Anstatt ihn zu tadeln, hielt er in der Bewegung inne. „Es ist gleich vorbei", murmelte er, bevor er sich aus seiner hockenden Position neben der Wanne erhob, zum Waschbecken ging und den Schwamm dort mit Wasser tränkte.

Harrys Blick war fragend, als er wieder kam, doch der Slytherin machte sich nur schweigend wieder ans Werk. Misstrauen wandelte sich in Erleichterung, als das eiskalte Wasser, welches sich jetzt aus dem Schwamm ergoss, begann die Schmerzen zu betäuben, sobald Snape ihn sanft auf die geschwollenen Lider drückte.

onononononon

Eine Viertelstunde war vergangen seit Harry in das Wasser gestiegen war, als Severus damit begann das hoffnungslos dreckverklebte Haar seines Schülers mit lauwarmem Wasser auszuspülen. Die leise gemurmelten Worte des Professors nahm Harry nicht mehr wahr, denn er schlief mehr als dass er wachte.

„Meine Güte, wie oft musst du mit dem Kopf voran im Schlamm gelandet sein, damit es so dreckverkrustet ist."

Er überließ sich vollkommen den geschickten Händen, die jetzt durch sein Haar fuhren, den Dreck heraus spülten und kurze Zeit später Shampoo in das rabenschwarze Haar einmassierten.

Die letzten Tage waren so anstrengend gewesen, dass Harry einfach nicht mehr die Energie hatte, sich um irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen, und sei es der angekratzte Stolz eines 11-Jährigen.

Severus hob seinen Schüler aus der Wanne, wohl wissend, dass der Gedanke an Essen momentan keinen Sinn hatte. Selbst jetzt, als er Potter mit einem riesigen Handtuch abtrocknete und ihm in einen Schlafanzug half, war er nicht wirklich wach.

Jetzt da er gesehen hatte, was der schmächtige Gryffindor in den letzten Tagen eingesteckt hatte, konnte er es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln….

Nun gut, er konnte es ihm jedenfalls nicht so sehr nachtragen, dass das Aussprechen seiner Unzufriedenheit sich lohnte.

Stattdessen ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, fasste den Bengel abermals unter den Achseln und hob ihn schließlich auf seinen Arm, um ihn zum Gästezimmer zu tragen. Harry spürte es kaum, war sich nur so unterschwellig der Situation bewusst, dass er ohne nachzudenken den bleischweren Kopf auf die knochige Schulter seines Professors legte.

Mit einer undefinierbaren Grimasse sah Snape kurz auf Harry hinunter, bevor er ihn endlich in das kleine Gästezimmer trug und auf dem Bett absetzte. Harry rollte sich sofort zusammen, jetzt da er nicht mehr im heißen Wasser saß erneut fröstelnd.

_Was hatte er sich da nur wieder eingebrockt? Es reichte ja nicht, dass er Potter heute Stundenlang gesucht hatte, nein, jetzt musste er sich auch noch eine Nacht lang um ihn kümmern bis er ihn Morgen bei Dumbledore abliefern konnte._

Severus wusste ja nicht, was in einer Nacht alles passieren konnte, als er schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Medizinschrank ging und alles herausholte, was der Junge benötigen würde.

Onononononon

Eine Stimme, die seinen Namen rief, weckte ihn aus seinem Halbschlaf.

„Potter. Potter, wach auf, es ist nötig, dass du wach bist." Trotz der energischen Aufforderung, dauerte es ein wenig bis er die scheinbar allmächtige Müdigkeit besiegte. Er blinzelte verschlafen und setzte sich langsam auf. Einen Moment lang wunderte er sich darüber, dass er nicht mehr in der Wanne saß, dann kam dunkel die Erinnerung.

_Komisch, er musste wirklich müde gewesen sein, wenn er so wenig mit bekommen hatte._

Merkwürdig war jedoch noch etwas ganz anderes:

„Warum tut es nicht mehr weh? Der Rücken und so, meine ich?" Harry sah zu Snape auf, der auf der Bettkante saß und eine Phiole in der Rechten hielt. Geduldiger als er selbst von sich erwartet hätte, erklärte Severus die Situation.

„Während du geschlafen hast, habe ich eine Salbe auf die Blutergüsse aufgetragen. Außer auf den an deinem Augen, denn es ist klüger ihn zu versorgen während ich sicher sein kann, dass du nicht plötzlich aufwachst und das Auge aufreißt." Seine Worte waren streng, Erklärung und Ermahnung zugleich.

„Hier, trink das."

Er streckte dem Jungen die Glasphiole entgegen und sah wie schon erwartet, den fragenden, misstrauischen Blick, der sich sogleich auf dem Gesicht des Gryffindors ausbreitete. Bevor der Bengel dumme Fragen stellen oder den Protest, der sich auf seinen Lippen formte, aussprechen konnte, brachte er ihn mit einem düsteren Blick zum Schweigen.

„Du schläfst schon jetzt beinahe, es sollte also in deinem Interesse liegen, den Trank einzunehmen anstatt auf Grund deiner Erschöpfung mit dem Gesicht im Essen zu landen."

„Was meinen Sie? Was ist das?"

„Potter, trink es, ich habe keine Lust darauf, dass meine Hilfsbereitschaft mit Respektlosigkeit und Misstrauen vergolten wird. Du kannst dich entscheiden, ohne Widerworte zu tun, was ich für richtig halte, oder zu sehen wie du die Nacht ohne die Behandlung deiner Beschwerden überstehst", zischte Snape, mit seiner Geduld am Ende, wobei er Harry so bedrohlich überragte, dass dieser zurückzuckte.

„Ja, Sir", kam es kläglich, bevor Harry das Elixier schluckte. Der Effekt trat auf der Stelle ein: Von einem Moment auf den anderen fühlte sich der 11-Jährige als hätte er ein reichhaltiges Essen zu sich genommen. Überrascht starrte er seinen Professor an, welcher den Blick mit einem verächtlichen Gesichtsausdruck erwiderte.

„Das sollte dir zeigen, dass es mehr Blickwinkel als den eines unerfahrenen 11-Jährigen gibt, der sich von seiner Angst anstatt seiner Vernunft leiten lässt. Wenn du wirklich glaubst, dass ich keine besseren Dinge zu tun hätte, als einen meiner Schüler zu vergiften, dann zweifle ich an deinem Verstand."

„Nur weil es nicht innerhalb deiner Fähigkeiten liegt, dir vorzustellen, dass ich nicht nur der – wie sagt ihr doch so gern – grausame Kerkermeister bin, heißt das nicht, dass alle deine Vermutungen der Wahrheit entsprechen.

Beschämt und müde zugleich senkte Harry den Blick.

„Nein, … daran liegt es nicht." _Nur,_ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. Immer wieder musste er daran denken, was die Dursleys, in Snapes Situation getan hätten. Es verschleierte seinen Blick, wobei es in keiner Weise half, dass er die Augen wirklich kaum noch offen halten konnte.

„Tut mir Leid. Es ist nur… meine Verwandten… sie hätten…", Harry fand keine Worte für das, was er sagen wollte. Keine jedenfalls, die wirklich ausdrückten, was er meinte. So brach er nach den ersten leisen Worten ab, immer noch vor Scham auf seinen Schoß sehend.

_Was hatte er nur wieder angerichtet. Ja, Snape war in seinem ersten Jahr unfair und gemein gewesen, aber seine andauernde Skepsis hatte er nicht verdient. Nicht mehr jedenfalls, nachdem er ihm heute so sehr geholfen hatte. Es war alles die Schuld der Dursleys!_

Snape schien beim Anblick seines Schülers Mitleid zu zeigen, denn nach einem stummen Seufzer, sprach er in die Stille hinein:

„Ich sehe, es ist zu spät, um Gespräche wie dieses zu führen. Sieh mich an, damit ich mich endlich um dein geschwollenes Auge kümmern kann."

Als Harry zögerte den Blick zu heben, seiner Körperhaltung nach zu urteilen, weil er sich immer noch schämte, nahm Severus das kleine Kinn mit Bestimmtheit zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hob es an, sodass Harry ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

Milde schüttelte der Slytherin den Kopf, bevor er sprach. Der Junge erinnerte ihn in diesem Moment mehr als alles andere an seinen Patensohn Draco, nachdem er ihn getadelt und der Slytherin die Fehler in seinem Verhalten eingesehen hatte.

_Er wusste, dass die lang anhaltende Demut bei Draco von der übermäßigen, oft harten Strenge seines Vaters herrührte. Gab es bei Potter vielleicht ähnliche Gründe?_

„Obwohl ich einen gewissen Grad vernünftigen, respektvollen Verhaltens von dir erwarte, Mr. Potter, bin ich mir sehr wohl der Tatsache bewusst, dass du momentan nicht über alles, was du tust oder sagst vollkommene Kontrolle hast. Deshalb solltest du dich jetzt wieder zusammennehmen, damit wir irgendwann in dieser Nacht noch fertig werden."

Harry nickte, sobald Snape sein Kinn losließ. Auf etwas Näheres an _Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an_ konnte Harry nicht hoffen, also erfreute er sich innerlich daran, dass ihm immerhin eine teilweise positive Reaktion gegeben worden war.

_Das hätten die Dursleys nie getan._

Onononononon

Harry kuschelte sich tief in das dicke Federbett hinein. Snape hatte Augenblicke zuvor sein blaues Auge verarztet und ihn daraufhin ins Bett geschickt. Der Gryffindor musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass der strenge Slytherin es nicht getan hatte, ohne ihm vorher noch eine große Tasse Tee zu bringen.

‚Weil er dehydriert sei', hatte er gesagt. Das stimmte, aber bisher hatte sich noch nie jemand darum geschert. Gerne hätte der 11-Jährige noch weiter darüber nachgedacht, hätte sich gefragt, warum Snape ihn im einen Moment anblaffte und im nächsten etwas tat, damit es ihm besser ging, doch das alles musste warten, denn kaum berührte Harrys Kopf das weiche Kissen, fiel er auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Onononononon

Harry träumte:

Er irrte durch dunkle Gassen, Schritte verfolgten ihn so stetig wie sein eigener Herzschlag! Er drehte sich um, doch da war niemand, nur die Schritte, immer lauter, immer schneller und näher. Der Gryffindor schnappte nach Luft, rannte keuchend weiter, ohne von der Stelle zu kommen, so als seien seine Glieder bleischwer.

Seine Umgebung zerfloss, wandelte sich zu Mauern. Wände, überall wo er hinsah!

Und da war sie, die Stimme zu den geisterhaften Schritten:

„Hab ich dich, du willst mir entkommen?! Versuch es doch!"

Doch Harry konnte nicht. Er war wie gelähmt. Und als er nun hinten am Kragen gepackt und herum gewirbelt wurde, sah er voller Entsetzen die groteske Mischung aus Onkel Vernon, dem Jungen von der Straße und Voldemort persönlich. Egal wie laut er rief, ja schrie, er konnte nur hilflos zusehen wie die Faust – oder war es der Todesfluch? – sich unaufhaltsam seinem Gesicht näherte. Als gehörte sein Körper nicht mehr ihm selbst.

„Aaargh!" Schmerz. Nur der Schmerz gehörte noch ihm… nur der Schmerz.

Ononononon

So, das war das zweite! Ihr habt es vielleicht schon gelesen, aber ein Review wäre trotzdem toll.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Disclaimer:**

Tja, wie soll ich sagen, es gehört nicht mir (und ist in anderen Händen als meinen wohl auch besser aufgehoben), aber das hält mich ja nicht zwangsläufig davon ab mit dem HP Universum zu spielen.

**Kommentar:**

Wundert euch nicht, ich habe die ff nicht verändert, sondern ihn nur in Kapitel unterteilt.

**Warnungen:**

Vielleicht sollte ich vor der Erwähnung von Kindesvernachlässigung warnen.

**Kapitel 3**

Der 11-Jährige fuhr Schweiß gebadet aus dem Schlaf auf. Sein Herz hämmerte wie wild, während er nach Luft ringend da saß. Die Nase lief. Das stellte Harry fest, sobald er sich halbwegs beruhigt hatte. Mit dem Schlafanzugärmel wischte er darüber, auch wenn es wenig half.

Lange saß er einfach so da bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er bestimmt nicht mehr einschlafen können würde. Der Mond schien zum Fenster herein, erleuchtete die breite Fensterbank und vertrieb einen Teil der Dunkelheit aus dem fremden Zimmer.

Leise schlüpfte Harry aus dem Bett, kletterte auf das dicke Holzbrett unter dem Fenster und sah stumm hinaus. Er sah auf den Garten hinunter. Snapes Garten war schön, ganz so als gehöre er nicht in diese Welt. Er war viel wilder als der seiner Verwandten und wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, dann glaubte er ein paar der Pflanzen dort unten aus Kräuterkunde zu kennen.

All das hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung. Schon bald schlug sein Herz wieder normal schnell und der schmächtige Gryffindor konnte den Traum langsam wieder in sein Unterbewusst sein rücken.

Aber Schlafen? Nein. Etwas ganz anderes hielt ihn jetzt davon ab:

Er wollte in den Garten. Wollte sich ins feuchte Gras knien und sich von der Ruhe besänftigen lassen. Etwas schien der Traum in ihm erweckt zu haben. Eine Ruhelosigkeit, die er nicht so einfach abschütteln konnte wie die Bilder.

Denn wenn selbst die Bilder immer mal wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge aufflammten, wie sollte er dann erst das merkwürdige Gefühl loswerden?

Die Antwort war der Garten.

Sobald er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, schob er sich von der Fensterbank und tappte – immer noch barfuß – so leise er konnte zu seiner Tür. Er durfte Snape auf keinen Fall wecken!

Die Klinke schien sich mit grausamer Langsamkeit zu bewegen, als er sie hinunter drückte bis er endlich das Klicken des Riegels hörte.

_Hoffentlich quietschte sie nicht! Hoffentlich!_

Natürlich tat sie es. Harry sog scharf Luft ein. Snapes Gehör war bestimmt immer noch so gut wie während des Schuljahrs.

_Würde er aus seinem Zimmer kommen und ihn wieder ins Bett schicken? _

Doch alles blieb still. Der Gryffindor stieß Atem aus, dessen Anhalten ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, bevor er die alte Treppe hinunter und zur Vordertür ging. Dort würde der Garten auf ihn warten. Dort würde er sich beruhigen können.

Wie durch ein Wunder schaffte Harry es, keine der knarrenden Stufen zu erwischen – die Jahre bei den Dursleys schienen ihm ein Gespür dafür verliehen zu haben – dann war er bei der Haustür angekommen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er sie, trat hinaus in die überraschend laue Nacht und schloss sie hinter sich. Wie in Trance hatte er die letzten Schritte zurückgelegt, seine Bewegungen beinahe unbewusst.

Er sah es erst, als die Tür schon zu war:

Sie hatte ja gar keine Klinke! Nur einen Knauf, den man nicht drehen konnte. Ohne Schlüssel kam er nicht rein, so viel stand fest. Einen Moment lang Harry spürte wie Panik ihm aufstieg, doch er unterdrückte sie gewaltsam.

Er war im Garten, also wo lag das Problem? Dafür war er schließlich hergekommen.

Der Gryffindor war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Meinung der Wahrheit entsprach, oder ob er es sich nur weißmachte, um die Folgen zu verdrängen, nichtsdestotrotz tappte er hinaus auf das feuchte Gras und ließ sich nach einem Augenblick des reglosen Stehens auf die Knie sinken, die Hände die feuchten Halme betastend.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich hier draußen nach den letzten Tagen sicher fühlte, er tat es einfach.

Onononononon

Als Severus erwachte, wusste er sofort, was ihn geweckt hatte. Er brauchte nur wenige Sekunden, dann war er vollkommen wach. Die Jahre als Spion hatten ihn einiges gelehrt, hatten ihm beigebracht, dass der Unaufmerksame oft schneller starb, als er seinen Zauberstab ziehen konnte.

Jemand hatte das Haus verlassen. Der Schutzzauber hatte ihn geweckt.

Natürlich konnte dieser Jemand nur Potter sein. Niemand sonst befand sich im Haus und kein anderer war so dreist sich mitten in der Nacht aus einem fremden Haus zu schleichen.

_Wenn der Bengel sich davongemacht hatte oder wieder Unsinn ausheckte, konnte er etwas erleben!_

Hastig schlang der Tränkemeister sich seinen Morgenmantel um, schlüpfte in seine Hausschuhe und machte sich dann mit energischem Tempo auf zur Hintertür. Von der alten Kommode griff er vorher den Schlüsselbund, dann hatte ihn die Nacht verschluckt.

Er stand auf dem leeren Hinterhof. Kein Potter zu sehen, nicht mal etwas zu hören. Kurz erwog er gleich wieder hinein zu rauschen, sich anzuziehen und dann die Suche fort zu setzen, doch in dem Moment, da er sich wieder dem Haus zuwandte, drang ein merkwürdiges Geräusch an sein Ohr:

Ein sanftes Rascheln, mehr Rauschen… wie von Gras. In jeder anderen Nacht wäre es ihm nicht ungewöhnlich vorgekommen, aber wie sollte das Gras rauschen, wenn sich doch kein Lüftchen regte?

_Wie, außer wenn sich jemand darauf befand? Sollte Potter etwa zur Vordertür hinaus gegangen sein? Noch wichtiger: Hatte er seit fast 10 Jahren das erste Mal vergessen die Vordertür abzuschließen? _

Snape hätte sich ohrfeigen können.

_Natürlich! Er war ja so mit Potter beschäftigt gewesen, das er die Haustür keines Gedankens mehr gewürdigt hatte._

Langsam schritt Severus jetzt den schmalen Pfad neben dem Haus entlang, neugierig und misstrauisch zugleich dem Rascheln lauschend.

_Was tat Potter da? Oder war es gar nicht der Bengel? Hatte sich mal wieder ein Hund auf sein Grundstück verirrt und hatte der Junge sich vielleicht wirklich davon gemacht, so undankbar wie er sein konnte?_

Was Snape letztendlich sah, sobald er um die Hausecke kam, ließ ihn wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben. Etwas spielte sich vor seinen Augen ab, dass er niemals erwartet hätte. Nicht von dem arroganten, dreisten Jungen, der sich Harry Potter nannte:

Der Gryffindor kniete im Gras, barfuß und nur mit seinem Schlafanzug bekleidet, während seine Hände unablässig über die feuchten Halme fuhren. Es schien, als gäbe diese immer gleiche Bewegung dem Kind eine innere Befriedigung, eine Ruhe, die Severus ins Auge fiel, obwohl Harry ihm den Rücken zuwandte.

Die Szene wich so sehr ab von dem, was er erwartet hatte, dass es unmöglich war, es nicht zu bemerken. Langsam trat der Tränkemeister näher. So überrascht, dass all die Dinge, all die Gefahren, auf Grund derer er seinen Schüler zurechtweisen wollte, kurzzeitig aus seinem Kopf verschwanden. Statt lautlos zu ihm zu gehen, ihn bei der Schulter zu packen und herum zu wirbeln, wie er es sonst mit Schülern tat, die er nachts draußen erwischte, räusperte er sich.

In der Stille der Nacht würde das den gleichen Effekt haben, sagte er sich. Kein Grund die Nachbarn zu wecken mit dem Schreckensschrei, der dem Jungen entfahren würde. Nein, er würde heute Nacht viel subtiler sein.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als eine Reaktion des Jungen ausblieb. Snape sah einen Moment lang so ungläubig drein, dass er sich selbst dafür den Hals hätte umdrehen können.

Potter hatte ihn noch nicht einmal gehört!

„Mr. Potter", die Stimme war ein Flüstern wie Samt. Ein Flüstern, das seine Schüler so fürchteten, denn plötzlich schien Samt selbst Stein zerschneiden zu können.

Diesmal kam die Reaktion prompt:

Harry wirbelte so hastig herum, dass er mit den Händen im feuchten Gras ausrutschte und auf dem Po landete, der Schreck und die Überraschung unverkennbar in den großen grünen Augen. Die Tatsache dass der Tränkemeister so vollkommen lautlos, so völlig unbemerkt genähert hatte, brachte ihn für den Moment so aus der Fassung, dass er bei dem Versuch schnellstmöglich aufzustehen gleich noch mal auf den Po plumpste.

„Mr. Potter, darf ich fragen, was du nachts in meinem Garten zu suchen hast?! Vor allem nachdem ich dich keine fünf Stunden zuvor vor Straße aufgelesen habe!?" Snapes Stimme nahm stetig an Lautstärke zu, während er mit verschränkten Armen vor dem jungen Gryffindor stand.

Den Slytherin so wütend zu sehen verschlug ihm für den Augenblick die Sprache. Alle Argumente, welche zuvor so logisch, so richtig geklungen hatten, waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Er war jedoch nur so lange stumm bis Snape mit wenigen energischen Schritten auf ihn zu rauschte, ihn nicht gerade sanft bei den Armen packte und endlich auf die Füße stellte. Irgendwie war es nicht gerade beruhigend, wenn Snape sich auf seine Augenhöhe herab begab, dachte Harry, wobei er den leisen merkwürdig quiekenden Laut nicht unterdrücken konnte. Snapes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Schnarren.

„Eine Erklärung, Potter, jetzt!" Die kalten pechschwarzen Augen bohrten sich in die seinen und was ihm vorher die Worte geraubt hatte, schien ihn jetzt daran zu hindern stumm zu bleiben, … eine Lüge auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen.

„Ich wollte in den Garten, … um ruhiger zu werden." Harry hätte sich ohrfeigen können für seine hohe, schwache Stimme!

_Wo war sein Gryffindor Mut geblieben?_

„Tss. Potter, warum solltest du ruhiger werden wollen? Du scheinst mir genug Gefallen Chaos zu finden! Außerdem, warum solltest du dafür ausgerechnet meinen nächtlichen Garten benötigen? Du musst dir schon eine bessere Ausrede einfallen lassen. Also Potter, versuchen wir es noch einmal."

Snapes grollende, vor Sarkasmus tropfende Stimme jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie rief Erinnerungen wach, die er seit drei Tagen lieber aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannte, … seit er herausgefunden hatte, dass die Dursleys ihn nicht nur nicht sonderlich mochten, sondern seine Gegenwart offenbar nicht ertragen konnten.

Er wollte reflexartig seinen Blick senken, um seine Gefühle zu verbergen und sicher zu gehen, dass sein Gesicht bei einem plötzlichen Schlag nicht so viel Angriffsfläche bot, doch die Hand die sein Kinn aus heiterem Himmel mit festem Griff hielt, verhinderte es. Unwillkürlich musste er jetzt in die onyxfarbenen Augen sehen.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters hatte sich kaum merklich verändert. Ob zum Guten oder zum Schlechten, wusste Harry nicht. Aber eigentlich war es unwichtig, denn was auch immer diese Wandlung bedeutete, Harry war noch nicht bereit seinem Lehrer von dem Traum zu erzählen.

Egal ob Snape sich heute um ihn gekümmert hatte oder nicht, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass diese Enthüllung ohne Demütigung von statten gehen würde.

„Ich habe nicht gelogen! Warum, … ist doch nicht so wichtig." Harrys Stimme wurde immer leiser, Unsicherheit und Scham trug er wie so oft offen im Herzen.

_Dann würde Snape eben denken, er hätte wieder einmal absichtlich gegen Regeln verstoßen! Besser als wenn er von dem Traum erfuhr!_

Snapes Augen verengten sich, sie bargen jetzt einen kalten Schimmer. Der Professor richtete sich zu voller Größe auf.

„Soso, es ist also nicht so wichtig." Seine Stimme war bedrohlich leise, sein Blick vernichtend. Harry schluckte, doch bevor er sich verteidigen konnte, fuhr der gereizte Slytherin schon fort:

„Potter, glaubst du allen Ernstes ich lasse mich mit einem ‚Es ist nicht so wichtig' abspeisen, nachdem du dich mitten in der Nacht ohne Erlaubnis aus dem Haus geschlichen hast? Nachdem ich Stunden darauf verwendet habe dich zu suchen und… mich um dich zu kümmern?! (Das letzte spie er mit einer Grimasse.) Ich denke nicht. Gibt es etwas Undankbareres?"

Harry presste die Lippen aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Der letzte Satz hatte etwas in ihm ausgelöst. Die Worte riefen andere in Erinnerung… Worte der Dursleys, die ihn ausgesetzt hatten, … von denen der Traum gehandelt hatte. Snapes Stimme drang jetzt erneut an sein Ohr:

„… Aber natürlich, Harry Potter hat nichts Besseres zu tun als sich wieder und wieder über geltende Regeln hinwegzusetzen!" Severus legte eine Pause ein, musterte Harry mit eiskaltem Blick.

_Was kam ihm nur so merkwürdig vor an diesem Bild? Es war offensichtlich, dass der Junge wütend war, aber da gab es noch etwas anderes._

Es war Snapes eigene Sturheit, welche ihn diese Fragen verwerfen und sich einzig auf seine Empörung konzentrieren ließ, und es würden noch einige Minuten vergehen bis er erfahren würde, dass er damit unbewusst einmal in seinem Leben das Richtige getan hatte. War er eben noch scheinbar ruhelos und gereizt vor dem jungen Gryffindor auf und abgeschritten, wandte er sich ihm jetzt abrupt wieder zu.

Harry schrak zurück, als Snape ihn erneut mit seinen Onyxaugen fixierte. Er hatte die dunkle Vorahnung, dass ihm die nächsten Worte des Professors gar nicht gefallen würden… und sollte Recht behalten.

„Das, Mr. Potter, bringt uns zu einem ganz anderen Thema." Damit ergriff er ihn bei der Schulter und marschierte mit dem schmächtigen 11-Jährigen zurück ins Haus, hoch zu seinem Arbeitszimmer. Es hatte schließlich keinen Sinn die ganze Nacht lang draußen stehen zu bleiben. Mit einer barschen Geste wies er Harry den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch zu, er selbst lehnte sich selbigen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Eine Frage, die ich mir stelle seit ich dich in dieser Gasse aufgegriffen habe: Was hast du getan? Hast du deine Verwandten so sehr gereizt, dass sie dir – wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben – eine Strafe angedroht haben? Bist du deshalb abgehauen und hast dich wieder einmal in Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Was war es? Was…?"

In diesem Moment riss der hauchdünne Faden, der all die aufgestauten Emotionen Harrys unter Kontrolle hielt. Er sprang auf und machte einen wütenden Schritt nach vorn, sodass er direkt vor Snape stand. Die Tränen der Wut und der Trauer, die seinen Blick kaum merklich verschleierten, nahm er nicht wahr.

„Was ich gemacht habe?!", schrie Harry verzweifelt. „Sie fragen, was ich gemacht habe?! Ich weiß nicht, ich lebe, ich bin ein Zauberer, suchen Sie sich was aus!! Meinen Verwandtem hat es ja offensichtlich auch genügt!" Snapes Blick zeigte eine Mischung aus verächtlicher Abneigung und Verstörtheit, bevor alles wieder hinter der kalten Maske verschwand.

„Potter, ich schlage dir vor, nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden, sofern du nicht die Konsequenzen tragen willst", zischte er, doch Harry war zu aufgebracht, um sich von der Drohung abschrecken zu lassen.

„Es ist mir egal! Sie wollten eine Erklärung, jetzt bekommen Sie eine! Ich gar nichts gemacht und ich bin nicht weggelaufen, das war gar nicht nötig!" Er geriet ins Stocken, Unsicherheit lähmte ihm für einen Moment die Zunge, obwohl die Wut ihn eben noch so sehr beflügelt hatte.

_Wollte er Snape davon erzählen? Wollte er…?_

Doch die Gefühle, welche in Harrys Innerem wüteten, ließen keinen Platz für weitere Gedanken. Er musste es erzählen, er musste es tun, oder er würde zerspringen… oder sein Herz würde in Stücke reißen.

„Onkel Vernon hat mich einfach aus dem Wagen geschmissen….", Harrys Stimme brach, Tränen brannten jetzt heiß in seinen Augen.

„…wie ein Stück Müll, das niemand mehr haben will… vor allem nicht meine Verwandten."

Der junge Gryffindor wurde immer leiser, denn die Wahrheit auszusprechen, machte den Schmerz zehnmal schlimmer. Wütend wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen, zornig auf sich selbst, weil er wegen etwas weinte, dass er sowieso niemals bekommen würde.

… Er wusste die Dursleys würden ihn nie akzeptieren oder gar Zuneigung für ihn empfinden.

„Potter…." Doch Harry ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen:

„Ich bin undankbar? Natürlich, ich weiß, in einem Schrank zu leben ist besser als auf der Straße, aber warum machen sie das?! Warum behandeln sie mich nicht wie… wie…?"

Er hatte Dudley sagen wollen, doch jetzt – mit einer noch viel schmerzhafteren Erkenntnis – kam ihm etwas ganz anderes kaum hörbar über die Lippen:

„…einen Menschen?" Harry starrte zu Boden. Bang wartete er auf die beißenden Kommentare und als sie ausblieben, antwortete er selbst, im Glauben Snapes Worte schon zu kennen:

„Ich weiß, Sie werden sagen, ich habe es nicht anders verdient und dass mein Handeln heut Abend das nur noch mehr bestätigt, aber es ist nicht so!!" Hatte Harry eben noch leise und unsicher gesprochen, schloss er jetzt mit verzweifelter Heftigkeit. Smaragdgrüne Augen, die tiefen Schmerz bargen, sahen nun zu Snape auf.

„Der Alptraum war an allem Schuld! Ich bin aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen, also wollte ich in den Garten. … Nur weil ich meine Verwandten und die anderen noch nicht mal aus meinen Träumen raushalten kann! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich wieder von ihnen geträumt hab, obwohl Sie sich den ganzen Abend um mich gekümmert haben. Ich weiß nicht, warum es passiert ist!"

Severus konnte für den Moment nicht antworten. Er starrte seinen Schüler an und konnte nicht glauben, was er aus Potters Worten und seinem Tonfall entnahm:

Der Junge meinte es tatsächlich ernst! Er entschuldigte sich dafür einen Alptraum gehabt zu haben!

Harrys nächste Worte rissen ihn aus seiner Lähmung.

„So, jetzt können Sie mir sagen wie dumm ich bin … und mich bestrafen… ich… ich…!" Ein einzelner Schluchzer mischte sich in die Worte und versagte ihm schließlich die Stimme. Anstatt demütigender Kommentare kam vom geschockten Tränkemeister nur eine Frage;

Ein beinah tonloses:

„Potter, ist das wahr, was du mir erzählst?" Er konnte es noch immer nicht ganz fassen. Harrys Kopf ruckte mit einem ungläubigen, verletzten Blick hoch.

Ononononon

Das dritte! :D Hoffe ihr habt immer noch Spaß beim Lesen!


	4. Kapitel 4

**Disclaimer:**

Tja, wie soll ich sagen, es gehört nicht mir (und ist in anderen Händen als meinen wohl auch besser aufgehoben), aber das hält mich ja nicht zwangsläufig davon ab mit dem HP Universum zu spielen.

**Kommentar:**

Wundert euch nicht, ich habe die ff nicht verändert, sondern ihn nur in Kapitel unterteilt.

**Warnungen:**

Vielleicht sollte ich vor der Erwähnung von Kindesvernachlässigung warnen.

**Kapitel 4 **

_Glaubte Snape etwa wirklich, dass er ihn angelogen hatte?!_

Gern hätte Harry ihn angeschrien, ihm vorgehalten wie absurd es war, ihn zu fragen, ob er gelogen hatte, doch es kamen nur neue Schluchzer. All die Verzweiflung der letzten Tage holte ihn ein. Er wandte sich um, rannte zur Tür und rüttelte am Knauf. Sie war verschlossen. Mit einem erstickten Laut wirbelte der aufgelöste Gryffindor herum.

_Er wollte nur weg! Weg von Snape, von den Erinnerungen und weg von der verdammten Hilflosigkeit!_

Die dunkelste Ecke des Zimmers schien die einzige Zuflucht zu sein, in die er hastig stürzte, bevor er auf die Knie fiel und sein Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen vergrub.

_Es war zu viel! Er wollte das alles nicht mehr! Egal, was er tat, alles ging schief!_

Hier saß er nun und hatte Snape alles offenbart, alles, was in so sehr beschämte, alles, was ihm so unglaublich tief ins Herz stach und worin endete es? Snape glaubte ihm nicht und er stand wieder völlig allein da. Harry wusste nicht mehr ein noch aus.

Natürlich war es nicht Unglaube, sondern Erstaunen, ja vielleicht sogar Bestürzung gewesen, die Severus hatte fragen lassen, doch zu dieser Unterscheidung war Harry im Moment nicht fähig. Nicht nach allem, was in den letzten Tagen passiert war. Einen Moment lang blieb der Professor einfach starr stehen und blickte auf die bebende Gestalt seines Schülers hinunter.

_Das hatte er ja mal wieder ganz wunderbar hinbekommen! Er hatte Potter die Leviten lesen wollen in dem Glauben, wieder einen Beweis für seine Arroganz gefunden zu haben, mit dem Resultat, dass der Junge ihm Dinge enthüllte, welche ihn offenbar sehr verletzten. Aber wie war das möglich? Konnte er einen 11-Jährigen wirklich so falsch eingeschätzt haben?_

Die Antwort auf diese Frage war wohl „nein", aber sehr wohl hatte er die Situation fehlbeurteilt, die Potter zu ihm geführt hatte.

… Und die Auswirkungen, die solch ein Leben auf das Verhalten eines Menschen haben konnten.

_Vielleicht war Harrys Verhalten nicht nur Arroganz, sondern Selbstschutz, die Leichtsinnigkeit…._

Severus seufzte. Er hatte keine Zeit langwierige Monologe über mögliche Ursachen zu halten, denn so ungern er es auch zugab, er hatte ein in mehr als einem Sinn verletztes Kind in seinem Studierzimmer hocken, um das er sich kümmern musste. Es wurde Zeit, dass er dem gerecht wurde, was Harry ihm so vollkommen unbedarft zugeschrieben hatte:

Fürsorge.

Onononononon

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, doch Harry wich von ihr und schüttelte sie mit einiger Heftigkeit ab, während Schluchzer immer noch seinen Körper beben ließen.

„Potter." Snapes Stimme war nicht länger schneidend. Harry reagierte nicht.

„Potter, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich dich dafür bestrafe, dass du einen Alptraum gehabt hast." Der Gryffindor zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern.

_Sie vielleicht nicht, aber meine Verwandten._ Die Erkenntnis löste in Harry das Gefühl aus, als würde ein großes Stück aus seinem Herzen gerissen. Ein weiterer, schmerzhafter Schluchzer packte ihn. Er konnte nicht länger still sein.

„Wenn Sie es nicht tun, obwohl Sie mich hassen, warum tun meine Verwandten es dann?!?" Der schmächtige Gryffindor hatte jetzt eine überraschend laute Stimme. Harry rappelte sich auf noch während es dies sagte und wollte – vergessend, dass die Tür erschlossen war – weglaufen, bevor er völlig die Kontrolle verlor, doch Snapes Arm um seine Hüfte beendete seinen Lauf, noch bevor er mehr als drei Schritte vorwärts gekommen war.

Der Professor brauchte nichts zu sagen, denn nachdem der 11-Jährige sich einige Sekunden lang heftig gegen den festen Griff gewehrt hatte, brach der Damm vollständig und Harrys Beine gaben einfach nach.

„Warum?! Was hab ich gemacht?! Wa…?" Schluchzer verschluckten jedes weitere Wort, er konnte nicht mehr. Das, was Vernon getan hatte, traf ihn schlimmer, als er es je gedacht hätte und jetzt war es zu spät. Harry rang nach Luft, denn sein Körper schien nicht mehr fähig seine Gefühle durch Worte oder Gesten auszudrücken.

Severus musterte seinen Schüler, welchen er immer noch festhielt und, was er sah, zerrte selbst an seinem Herz. Erst als Harrys Beine nachgaben und er den Gryffindor plötzlich mehr im Arm trug als ihn zu halten, begriff er, was er zu tun hatte.

Harry spürte nur noch den Schmerz seiner krampfartigen Schluchzer und seiner Seele. Es war eine Empfindung als würde sein ganzer Körper gleichzeitig kurz vor dem Platzen stehen und sich zusammenziehen. Erst langsam bemerkte er das andere Gefühl, das dazu kam.

Es waren seine Sinne und sie gaben ihm scheinbar quälend langsam zu verstehen, dass er gegen etwas gedrückt wurde.

Es war ein anderer Körper, Snapes Körper. Mit dieser Erkenntnis mehrten sich die Sinneseindrücke zu tausenden:

Er spürte den Stoff des wollenen Morgenmantels, das Heben und Senken der Brust neben ihm, die Arme, welche ihn festhielten, gleichsam, um ihn zu stützen und davon abzuhalten wieder zu fliehen. Erst als Harry selbst die Hände bemerkte, die kaum merklich Kreise über seinen Rücken rieben, nahm er auch die Worte wahr:

„… beruhig dich, Potter, nimm dich zusammen, … so ist es gut." Sie waren brüsk und doch gaben sie Harry mehr Sicherheit, als alles, was er in diesen Ferien von Erwachsenen gehört hatte. Es stoppte nicht die Tränen, aber es schien fast als saugten die Worte, dicht an seinem Ohr gesprochen, Stück für Stück das beklemmende Gefühl aus seiner Brust.

Lange kniete der Tränkemeister am Boden und bemühte sich seinen Schüler zu beruhigen, doch dann endlich spürte er wie Potter sich in der merkwürdigen Position, die sein Fallen ihnen beschert hatte, regte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis Harry sich der Situation bewusst wurde, doch sobald dies geschah, stürzten Gedanken auf ihn ein.

_Oh Gott, Snape würde ihn köpfen! Was hatte er getan? Und warum hatte er nicht genug Kraft, um aufzustehen?!_

„Mr. Potter, könntest du aufhören so zu zappeln? Ich werde dich jetzt nicht loslassen aus dem einfachen Grund, dass du dann mit dem Gesicht voran auf dem Boden landen würdest.", kam der strenge Bariton, dessen Vibration er deutlich spürte.

Das ließ Harry innehalten, wenn auch mit hochrotem Kopf und gesenktem Blick. Snape fackelte jetzt nicht lange, er stand mit dem Jungen in seinen Armen auf und brachte ihn zum Sofa, wo er ihn absetzte.

„Warte hier."

_Wie kam es nur, dass er plötzlich Sicherheit in Snape sah, wenn seine Worte doch so kalt klangen?_

Harry verstand es nicht, doch er war zu ausgelaugt, um seinen eigenen Gedanken oder dem Professor zu widersprechen.

onononononon

Als Severus keine fünf Minuten später mit Tee wieder kam, hatte Potter sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt. Er schlief nicht, aber er sah hundemüde aus.

_Er sollte Potter, eigentlich sofort ins Bett schicken, aber wenn sie nicht erst über das sprachen, was der Junge ihm erzählt hatte, würde Potter nie Ruhe finden… würde er selbst nie Ruhe finden._

„Potter, setz dich auf, ich habe Tee mitgebracht und möchte, dass du ihn trinkst", war die knappe Anweisung Snapes.

Mühsam erhob Harry sich. Er konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum er plötzlich so müde, ja so vollkommen ausgelaugt war. Es beschämte ihn und er sah betreten auf seinen Schoß, während er die Tasse von Snape entgegen nahm. Erst als er merkte, dass der Professor seine Bewegungen zwar nach den Seinen richtete, die Tasse aber nicht losließ, siegte die Verwirrung.

Er sah in unbeteiligte schwarze Augen…, vielleicht nicht so gefühllos wie sonst, stellte Harry plötzlich überrascht fest. Sein fragender Blick ließ Severus antworten:

„Ich gehe nur sicher, dass du den Tee nicht verschüttest. Ich persönlich hege keine Vorliebe für heißen Tee im Schoß, aber wenn das bei dir anders ist…." Er ließ den Satz unvollendet und wartete auf das leichte Kopfschütteln des Gryffindors.

„Gut, dann trink ihn solange er heiß ist."

Kurz zögerte Harry noch.

„Ist da irgendein Trank drin?", fragte er unsicher, aber nicht anklagend. Snapes Mundwinkel hob sich kaum merklich, aber das musste Harry als Antwort genügen, denn der Slytherin erwiderte nur:

„Glaub mir, es wird dir nicht schaden. Trink es einfach." Snapes Stimme hatte etwas Zufriedenes an sich.

_Freute Snape sich etwa, dass er so eine Frage stellte?_

Severus hing derweil ähnlichen Gedanken nach.

_Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Potter so eine nicht unberechtigte und auch nicht falsche Vermutung anstellen würde. Alles in allem war er positiv überrascht… Aber nun zu anderen, weniger leichten Themen._

Snape wartete bis Harry den Tee vollständig ausgetrunken hatte und er ihm ansehen konnte, dass es ihm zumindest in körperlicher Hinsicht wieder etwas besser ging.

„Potter, wie lange geht das schon so?", fragte der Tränkemeister nun vollkommen unvermittelt. Im ersten Moment wollte Harry nachfragen, was Snape meinte, doch dann zeigte das Verdüstern seiner Miene deutlich, dass er verstanden hatte. Wieder wandte er den Blick ab und schaute Snape nicht eher an, bis dieser ihn leicht am Kinn ergriff und zu sich drehte.

„Wir werden heute Nacht darüber sprechen. Es ist nötig und das weißt du." Severus' Worte waren streng, sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht.

„Aber… so kommt alles wieder hoch", protestierte Harry kläglich und kaum hörbar.

„Das soll es ja." Auf Harrys entsetzten Blick hin, hob er Schweigen gebietend die Hand und fuhr fort:

„Was glaubst du passiert, wenn du es alles in dir einschließt? Glaubst du nicht, dass es dich dann noch viel schlimmer treffen wird, wenn eine andere Situation die Erinnerungen wieder heraufbeschwört?" Severus sah seinen Schüler durchdringend an, hielt ihn einzig mit seinem Blick fest.

„Ich.. ich weiß nicht…"

„Aber ich." Zum ersten Mal klangen Snapes Worte beruhigend, vollkommen sicher. Harry nickte nur unsicher. Severus nahm dies als Okay zu beginnen.

„Also, Potter, zurück zu meiner Frage."

Harry wollte nicht antworten. Eine innere Schranke schien ihn zu hindern. Doch er musste es tun. Snape würde ihn zwingen… nein, vielleicht würde er das noch nicht einmal tun, aber an den Worten des Professors war zu viel Wahrheit, als dass er sie ignorieren konnte.

„Potter."

„Es… sie waren immer so."

„Erkläre das genauer. Wie definiert sich _so_?" Harry sah ihn fragend an bis Snape mit einem Schnauben seine Frage umformulierte:

„Wie haben sie sich verhalten, Potter?"

„Ach so…." Der Gryffindor überlegte. Wie sollte er das Snape erklären, ohne dass er ihn für wehleidig hielt? Wie sollte er es überhaupt in Worte fassen? Vielleicht hatte Severus Harrys verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, vielleicht war es einfach Gespür, denn er sagte:

„Wenn du es nicht versuchst, kann ich es nicht verstehen. Hab… keine Scheu." Man merkte Snape deutlich an wie unangenehm es ihm war, das Letzte von sich zu geben.

„Ich bin ihnen völlig egal. Sie haben mich nur dabehalten, weil es ihre Pflicht war… und sie haben es mir immer wieder unter die Nase gerieben…. Dass ich gefälligst dankbarer sein soll und so. Und dass obwohl ich weder ein Zimmer oder genug Essen hatte. Dudley war immer wichtiger…, egal um was es ging." Harry bemerkte voller Entsetzen, dass seine Stimme zu brechen drohte und so verstummte er. Snape schien fürs Erste mit der Antwort zufrieden,

denn er stellte eine neue Frage:

„Was glaubst du, hat deinen Onkel dazu bewogen, dich auszusetzen?" Der Slytherin achtete ausnahmsweise darauf mit neutraler Stimme zu sprechen, denn er wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, dass Potter seine Aussage falsch auffasste.

„Sein Hass auf die Magie… und auf mich." Die Schnelligkeit der Antwort schockte Severus ein wenig, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken.

„Was meinst du damit?", hakte der Ältere nach und bemerkte wie ein Schatten sich über das Gesicht des Jungen zu legen schien.

„Sie mögen eben keine Magie. Sie alle nicht. … Ich glaube, es ist für sie alles, was sie nicht haben können, … oder was ihnen ihre normale, spießige Welt kaputt macht. Aber ich hab doch gar nichts Böses getan! Ich weiß nicht, wie sie so schlechte Erfahrungen mit Magie gemacht haben sollen. Für Hermines Eltern ist es doch auch okay!"

Harry sah seinen Professor ratlos an, flehend, in gewisser Weise.

„Es liegt nicht an dir." Vielleicht war es die völlige Trockenheit, mit der Snape sprach, die Harry davon überzeugte, dass der Slytherin es ernst meinte.

„Der Unterschied ist, dass die Grangers sich ihrer eigenen Stärken bewusst sind. Für sie ist es unerheblich, dass sie nicht zaubern können, etwas, das bei deinen Verwandten nicht der Fall zu sein scheint. So wie du sie beschrieben hast, scheinen sie mehr auf ihre Überlegenheit, auf Prestige bedacht zu sein als auf die wichtigen Dinge." Snapes Stimme zeigte am Ende ein nur allzu deutliches Schnarren, dass Harry ein warmes Gefühl in der Brust gab.

Es dauerte ein bisschen bis der junge Gryffindor sich aus seiner Starre lösen konnte.

_Wie hatte Snape das alles aus seinen wenigen Worten entnehmen können?_

Doch ein anderer Gedanke drängte sich in den Vordergrund, eine Überlegung, die Harry schlucken ließ und ihn gänzlich von seiner eben noch gestellten Frage abbrachte. Schließlich fasste er sich ein Herz und sprach sie aus:

„Aber das ist nicht alles, oder?" Snape sah ihn lange Zeit schweigend an, solange bis Harry schon begann unruhig zu werden, dann endlich antwortete er:

„Nein, du hast Recht. … Es liegt niemals nur daran." In seiner Stimme schwang eine Bitterkeit, die Harry erstaunte und neugierig machte, auf das, was der Professor verbarg. Er erschrak fast, als Snape kaum einen Moment später wieder zu sprechen begann:

„Es ist niemals verständlich, warum sie es tun. Warum sie einem nicht genug zu essen geben, oder vor physischem Kontakt zurückschrecken… warum sie immer gleichgültig wirken."

Noch während Harry gebannt und bestürzt zugleich lauschte, drängte sich ihm eine Erkenntnis auf, die es ihm eng in der Brust werden ließ und ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb:

Snape sprach nicht von ihm… nicht nur von ihm. Er meinte gleichsam sich selbst und auch ihn. So weit weg schien er zu sein… so vertieft in Erinnerungen. Es musste so sein, denn er hatte seinem Professor nie direkt von dem erzählt, was eben beschrieben worden war. Es war nur ein Gefühl, aber Harry war sich hundert prozentig sicher, dass er Recht hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid", kam das kaum hörbare Flüstern, das selbst Harry überraschte. Severus sah leicht irritiert und erschrocken zu seinem Schüler hinüber, als er die Tränen bemerkte, die über die jungen, blassen Wangen rollten.

„Potter, was tut dir…?", bevor Snape seine verwirrte Frage beenden konnte, hatte Harry sich an ihn geworfen und wiederholte immer wieder diesen einen Satz:

„Es tut mir Leid, das wollte ich nicht."

„Pot… Harry, _was_ wolltest du nicht? Was ist plötzlich in dich gefahren?" Severus war so überrumpelt und ratlos, dass er ganz vergaß, dass er Körperkontakt, gerade mit einem Potter doch eigentlich verabscheute.

„Ich.. ich habe alles wieder aufgewühlt. Ihre Vergangenheit… und alles… es tut… mir Leid."

Harry konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen, es war, als sei ein Damm gebrochen. Er wusste wie schlimm es war sich an alles zu erinnern. Dass er Snape dazu gebracht hatte genau das zu tun, beschämte ihn zutiefst. Dass er den Slytherin nicht anders als nachtragend und reizbar kannte, machte seine Furcht nicht besser.

„Sie haben eben nicht nur von mir gesprochen, ich bin Schuld…!" Die Tatsache, dass Harry herausgefunden hatte, dass er selbst eine ähnliche Kindheit gehabt hatte, traf Severus so unerwartet, dass er nach Luft schnappte. Er hob Harry von der merkwürdigen Position auf seinem Schoß auf den Boden, stellte ihn vor sich und begann sich auf die Augenhöhe seines Schülers, wobei er seine Oberarme in festem Griff hielt.

Doch anstatt der beißenden Kommentare und der Anschuldigungen, die Harry erwartete, verließen ganz andere – selbst für den Tränkemeister überraschende Worte – seinen Mund:

„Potter…, Harry, beruhige dich. Du trägst nicht die geringste Schuld, weder an dem, was du meinst, noch an dem Verhalten deiner Verwandten! Hast du das verstanden?" Snape wartete auf ein kaum erkennbares Nicken, dann fuhr er fort:

„Ich bin erwachsen. Ich kann mit Erinnerungen umgehen. Sei versichert, dass ich mich nicht auf dieses Gespräch eingelassen hätte, wenn ich es nicht könnte."

Die Strenge in Snapes Worten, ihre Sachlichkeit gaben dem verwundbaren Gryffindor Sicherheit. Er ließ es sogar widerstandlos mit sich geschehen, als Snape nun erneut sein Kinn umfasste und ihn zu sich drehte.

„Deine Aussage jedoch bestätigt eine ganz andere Tatsache. Ich hatte also Recht mit der Vermutung, dass das Aussetzen nicht ihr einziges Vergehen gegen dich war."

Harry schloss die Augen, als Severus die Worte aussprach und öffnete sie nicht wieder als der Professor verstummte.

Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. Hände, die es nicht gewohnt waren Trost zu spenden, aber welche, die wohl zum ersten Mal seit langem Anteilnahme zeigten.

„Du wärest dumm zu glauben, dass es deine Schuld ist."

Für Harry bedeutete es, dass ein riesiges Gewicht von seinen Schultern gehoben wurde. Das lange Schweigen, das folgte, gab ihm etwas Ruhe zurück… ebenso wie die Hände, die sich noch immer nicht von der Berührung gelöst hatten.

„Komm, Potter, es ist Zeit, dass du ins Bett kommst."

Onononononon

Harry saß im Bett und fingerte nervös an der Bettdecke herum. Der Trank, den Snape ihm gegeben hatte, begann zu wirken, machte ihn schläfrig, aber noch war er wach. Noch hatte er eine letzte Frage:

„Professor, … wird jetzt wieder alles… wie vor diesem Sommer?"

Snape musterte seinen Schüler, bevor er kühl entgegnete:

„Es hat nichts zwischen uns verändert." Harry nickte stumm. Doch tief in seinem Innern wusste er, dass die letzte Nacht die Welt zwischen ihnen verändert hatte. Dass allein ihr Geschehen den Unterschied ausmachte.

… Außerdem hatte er nicht vergessen, dass Snape wegen den Dursleys helfen würde. Nein, zwischen ihnen hatte sich nichts verändert…, aber manchmal reichte die Umgebung aus….

Manchmal kam der Rest ganz von selbst.

Onononononon

So, das war mein erster wirklich langer (und jetzt doch in Kapitel geteilter) Oneshot… Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen, sagt mir bitte, was ihr davon haltet.

Liebe Grüße und freudige Sprünge, Melfis.


End file.
